


Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead

by MrSpider945



Series: Modern Stuff - Six: The Musical [8]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpider945/pseuds/MrSpider945
Summary: "The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect." -Luna Lovegood





	Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Title Inspiration- Secret by The Pierces (Story) and Heaven Knows by Five For Fighting (Chapter)
> 
> yeah it's a multi chapter but at least it's not a 6 parter. sorry y'all, love doesn't discriminate will take a while to be done  
on a different note, i know most of the fandom thinks the queens just popped up in the 21st century, but the idea of the queens having lives in the modern world is too good for me not to work with. that said, i hope you enjoy this look into kitty and cleves's lives
> 
> tw warnings- fears of abandonment

Kath was fifteen when she’d first had to confront a part of her past she actually missed.

In hindsight, a dance class was an awfully fitting way for it to happen. Even  _ if _ hip-hop was a far cry from the dancing styles from back then.

She’d always been a dancer- music in general was one of her passions, and she’d found herself trying out just about any style she had a chance to.

Dance studios were some of the few places her anxiety seemed to ease up a little. Even now, sat in a corner while watching people interact, she couldn’t help but feel that pre-dance excitement, even if, she conceded, it would’ve been better if she wasn’t on her own.

“‘Scuse me?” Those two words, spoken in an accent that, while she didn’t hear too often in this life, she was all too familiar with, snapped her out of her reverie and brought her to look up. She was met with a tall girl, she’d guess maybe a couple of years older than her, with short black hair and gentle brown eyes that held a familiar friendly gleam to them-

_ No _ .

It  _ couldn’t _ be her.

Could it?

She shook herself out of her train of thought when she realised she had yet to reply. “Sorry, yeah?”

The girl gave a broad grin, sitting down beside her. “Name’s Anna,”  _ shit _ , “nice t’meet you. Are you here on your own?”

Kath gave her a soft, slightly anxious smile. “Yeah, first class ‘n stuff. I’m Katherine, but most people just call me Kath or Kat.”

“Pretty name.” Anna mused, and for a moment Kath thought she sounded wistful, almost nostalgic. But then she kept going, back to her previous casual tone. “First class for me too. You wanna be partners if we gotta do dances in pairs?”

Kath watched as Anna held her hand out for a handshake, and for a moment she almost refused. There was still a chance she wasn’t  _ her _ , and if it wasn’t, things could be come awkward really fast.

But regardless, and perhaps against her better judgement, she shook her hand. “You’re on.”

Anna gave her that same broad grin, one that was becoming increasingly familiar for the (maybe) second time, and Kath couldn’t help but smile softly in response.

But then the teacher came inside, and their conversation was cut short as they started warm up.

* * *

The first thing Anna did upon getting home was to race to her bedroom so she could flop onto her bed and scream into her pillow until her throat felt hoarse.

It was only once she’d had to cough because of how bad her throat was getting that she stopped, flipping around to lay on her back instead of her stomach.

The third thing she did was reach for her phone, haphazardly thrown on her bedside table, and call Bessie- the one person she’d told about everything, since she would be the only one who get it. At least, at the time, she was.

As usual, she picked up within a couple moments. In the background, she could vaguely make out the sound of a zipper being closed, and then a familiar voice with the barest hint of a german accent. “Hey Anna, just finished practice, I’ll be heading home soon. What’s up?”

“Can you try and hurry?” Anna surprised herself with the vulnerability in her voice- she sounded nothing like the usual calm and slightly-arrogant personality she wore, instead sounding anxious, almost fearful.

And by Bessie’s tone, she’d noticed too. “Did something happen?”

“Kind of? Nothing bad, but it was still a lot and I just, need someone here right now.”

“I’m on my way. Do you want me to keep talking to you?”

“No, I’ll be alright, I think.” Anna promised, sitting up and pulling one of her blankets tight around herself, effectively cocooning herself in it. “Just keep an eye on your phone, yeah?”

“I got it. I’ll be there as soon as possible, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

_ Click. _

Anna let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding once the call was over, pulling the blanket tighter around herself as she reached for her laptop, putting on the first video that popped up on her Youtube feed and mildly interested her while her mind wandered.

She couldn’t help but worry that Bessie would think she was just imagining things. They’d stuck by each other’s sides since they were kids and Anna was showing Bessie around their school after she had moved there from England, being there for each other when no one else was. And considering neither of their parents were particularly present anyways, the moment they’d turned 18, they’d both moved to England, sharing a flat. Bessie was more family than her parents ever were, and the mere idea of losing her support was utterly terrifying.

Yet at the same time, she felt so dumb for ever doubting Bessie wouldn’t support her. And it turned into even more of an emotional conflict with the newest addition of (possibly) Kitty being back.

Because Anna would be lying if she said she didn’t  _ still _ hold a stupidly large amount of guilt for what had happened to the girl she was now (hopefully) able to call a friend again. She wished she could’ve satisfied Henry, she wished she could’ve stopped the marriage, she wished she’d been able to help Kitty more, to protect her-

But wishing doesn’t get you anywhere. That was something she was more aware of than she would’ve liked.

She snapped out of her reverie by the sound of the door closing and a soft call of her name. “In my room!” She called in response, pausing the video and letting out a soft sigh as she waited to Bessie to come in.

That wait was just barely a few moments long, and soon Bessie was in her room, a bag full of snacks on one hand and her leather jacket pressed tight to her stomach. “Oh, Anna…” Her voice was soft, a drastic contrast to the usual sarcastic tone it bore, as she set the bag down by the bed and sat down beside Anna, letting the latter lean back against her with her head resting on her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around her waist. “Now, why don’t you tell me what happened, yeah?”

Anna gave a soft sigh. “So I started hip-hop classes today, right. And I get there and there’s this girl sitting in the corner by herself and I just-”

“You thought she was Katherine.” Bessie completed softly, pulling Anna closer when she nodded. “Oh, liebling, I’m sorry-”

“But here’s the thing, her name’s  _ actually _ Katherine!” Anna finally let out, shifting to look into Bessie’s shocked eyes. “And- and I know that’s a weak connection in and of itself, but she sounded and acted and looked so much like her and I just…” She let out a tired, defeated sigh, leaning back against Bessie. “I think it might actually  _ be _ her. And… you know how I feel about what happened, Bess, what if I’m  _ right _ ? Because, I want to be, I want to be with her again, but at the same time… I could’ve done more, I should’ve done more, I dunno if  _ she _ would want me to be ar-”

“‘Nough of that.” Bessie’s light squeeze and soft yet firm words caused Anna to stop in her ramblings, looking at her. “I get it. We both have regrets on her past lives, and wished we could’ve done more for people we cared about back then. But it’s done. It’s all over, so dwelling on it isn’t gonna do anyone any good. If you  _ are _ right, and I do hope you are, then all you can do is be there for her, if she wants you to.”

“But what if she  _ doesn’t _ ?”

“It’ll suck ass,” Bessie conceded, reaching up to lightly trace patterns on Anna’s back, “but you’ll just have to deal with it. Not much else you can do about it, I’m afraid.”

Anna let out a soft sigh, nodding slowly. “Yeah, I guess.” She mumbled out, pausing for a moment before pressing herself closer to Bessie. “Thank you for watching out for me.” She added softly, the barest hint of a smile passing by her face.

“Always, meine schwester.” Bessie promised with a soft tone, before it turned playful as she shifted to meet Anna’s eyes with a playful grin. “Now, how does a movie marathon and snacks sound?”

* * *

Later that night, Bessie found herself laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling as memories from that afternoon raced through her mind.

For as long as she could remember, her and Anna had been there for one another. One of her earliest memories had been Anna showing her around in their kindergarten, speaking in an English that wasn’t quite fluent, which, in hindsight, was to be expected when it was just her second language and she was barely even 3 years old.

And as the years went on, they stuck by one another’s side. With their parents nearly always on business trips or filming somewhere, they were often left to be taken care of by other people, and kids at school weren’t always genuine in their attempts to befriend them. So they were each other’s anchors, the only constants in the whirlwinds their lives were.

And then they each realized who they were the reincarnation of. With Anna calling Bessie in a near panic as she went on and on, and the realization dawning on Bessie herself not long after. If anything, the whole ordeal had brought them closer- as far as they were aware, they were the only ones who understood.

And now, there was a chance that Katherine Howard was back.

She’d heard of her, of course she had- her and Anna had been close in their past lives, so it was to be expected, and she knew Anna wanted her back more than anything. And she’d sworn to herself to never wish against Anna’s happiness, but… She couldn’t help but hope for Anna to be wrong, even with the gnawing guilt she felt upon those thoughts.

Because she knew Anna loved Katherine, and she couldn’t help but fear that maybe, just maybe, Anna would let go of her for Katherine. And that scared her more than words could say.

She shook her head for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, sitting up and letting out a soft huff. She should know better than this, damn it! Why was she working herself up over stuff that was so incredibly unlikely?

With a quiet groan, she flopped back onto the bed, shifting onto her side and curling up around herself. It was going to be a long night, she could already tell.


End file.
